I Survived Just to Die Again
by I'm Dark Inside
Summary: What happens after Pain comes for Naruto?
1. Chained to a Wall

There must have been thousands standing in the rain that day. Just standing there waiting for someone to show up I guess. But as soon as I walked into view everyone started cheering at the top of their lungs and clapping. At first I was really freaked out but then a huge smile started to appear on my face and the giant group of people got louder somehow. I started walking towards them after I slid off the rock that I was standing on.

About half way into the crowd, hand shaking, receiving pats on my back, hugs from everyone, and my hair being ruffled every now and then at least until the pain from my body being attacked gave out and I collapsed to the ground as peaceful darkness surrounded me.

I woke up a few days later in the hospital. The lights were blinding. The walls were extremely white; it was kind of hard to wake up in such a bright room. I squinted my eyes to peer around the room. There were flowers and stuffed animals covering almost every flat surface in the room with barely any waking space. As I continued to look around I saw Kakashi and Tsunade were also in the room with me. Tsunade was asleep on the chair while Kakashi was leaning against the window looking outside.

"Oh, your finally awake Naruto" Kakashi said with a one eyed smile that I have become accustomed to on what little face I could see. Tsunade jerked awake with a start when Kakashi started taking. She looked at me with a smile and immediately rushed to me to check all of my wounds.

"Well Naruto all of your wounds seem to be healed now. You are also off of active duty for the next two months. Enjoy your vacation brat" Tsunade says enthusiastically to me with a smile "Oh and try not to worry us like that again. I don't know if my old heart can take that kind of torture."

"Ok" I reply with the widest fake smile I could muster at that time. Kakashi just kept looking at me with a knowing look in his only visible eye.

"You know Naruto that I have gone through some of the same things you have and probably more than you have. If you ever need to talk to someone I will be there for you," he said with a very serious voice, I just nodded my head at him dropping my smile.

"Where did all of the flowers come from" I ask.

"Well, all of the villagers are grateful for taking the danger away from the village so they thought that it would be a good thing to buy you a flower I guess."

"Cool," I started to yawn.

"I will let you get some more sleep then," Kakashi said and left quietly. A few hours later Sakura came busting into the room with Sasuke not far behind her with a scowl on his face at being dragged here.

"Oh, Naruto we were so worried when you dragged those monsters away from the village. We would have gone after you to help but Kakashi said that you had to do it," Sakura started to talk frantically to me with wide eyes while Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pockets leaning against the far wall.

"Well, I could not just let them attack the village without any repercussions you know."

"So when do you get out of the hospital dobe" Sasuke asked.

"Anytime now teme, I just waiting for the release papers" I replied. Just then Tsunade walked in with the said release papers and gave me a few instructions about not ripping out my stiches. After that I walked out and went straight to my apartment to rest some more as fast as I could while avoiding all of the villagers as much as possible.

I was so tired that I did not get up to answer my door when there were people banging on it randomly though out the next few days. That was until I heard John yell "Open up kid or I'm just going to have to break your door down." So I scrambled out of my twin bed as fast as possible because I knew that he would actually break my door down. As soon as the door was open I was wrapped up into a giant hug from my former teacher. He was hugging me so hard I was starting to lose all air circulation. I then started to flail around to try to get his attention.

Finally he let go and just started rambling about how the Mandament were on the move and they were headed here. After he told me, me being me, I started to freak out so I just ran, and ran, and ran to the one place that I felt at peace, the water fall. But my peace did not last long because soon after I was relaxed there was a hard blow to the back of my head knocking me out completely. Darkness took me once again.

I awoke in a dark and damp room chained to a stone wall and blood soaking my t-shirt. I tried to pull my wrists free of my chains but nothing happened except the cuffs cutting into my wrists. Then I heard three sets of footsteps coming from somewhere within the cave or whatever I was in. The door banged open and there were three men wearing strange masks walking into the room. They were all in black cloaks one of them was wearing a mask that looked like a fox, another was a dog, and the last one was just weird it has this one swirl from the top left side of the mask all the way across to the right side of the mask but towards his chin. They just stood there until the one in the swirl mask said, "So you're finally awake."

"Kind of obvious don't you think" I replied sarcastically. But all that did was with a snap of the swirl guys' finger dog and fox both had a fist in my stomach knocking the air out of my lungs. "Next time there will be blades instead of just their fists. So if I were you I would play nice."

"Yeah well you can just go crawl in a hole and die for all I care. It's not like anyone will be looking for me now will they."

"Oh, but I'm hoping that all of your friends will come along with you teachers then you will just be humiliated with what they will see. I mean what they will think of you when you are just chained to a wall with all sorts of weapons sprouting from your body and no hope of living at all. So now your dreams of leading your village will never come to happen because today you will finally die and nothing will be able to bring you back." The guy in the swirl mask said with the utmost confidence. Then all of a sudden I heard about ten different people come running down the stairs towards the room that we were in. The door busted open again and they all came in wheeling a few carts full of weapons.

"Any last words Naruto before you go to your death?"

"Yeah just a few; you will not live long for my village will come after you and you will all die." I said with assurance. The next thing I knew was that everyone was throwing, stabbing, shoving different types of weapons though my body everywhere they could find. They were cutting my flesh off my body and pulling random bones out of my body. It felt like they were flaying me alive; which I guess they were. I did not even flinch I just stared at the man in the swirl mask with a smirk on my face as my vision became black around the edges as they started pulling the bones out of my body. But before I did there was a loud crash up stairs and everyone stopped. The door busted open for the final time and my village, my precious people started to kill all of my kidnappers. The sad thing is though that I did not get to see it happen because my vision was all blurry and with all of the blood loss I was slowly dying and nothing could prevent that. So I prayed to god that all of my precious people made it out alive unlike me. The last thing that I felt was all of the weapons being pulled out of my broken and battered body as more blood flew out of my body rapidly. Even the best medics would not have been able to get to me in time to save me.


	2. Will He Live?

Everyone in the room watched as Naruto's head slumped against his chest. The men in the masks cheered in victory but that did not last long as everyone from the village attached with a new found strength, the enemy was cut down in less than ten minutes. After everyone was taken care of, the enemy, Kakashi and Sasuke ran as quickly as possible to their fallen comrade everyone else held their breath as Kakashi checked his pulse.

"He is still breathing but just barely. We have to get him to Tsunade as fast as possible. If we don't I don't think he is going to live." Kakashi said with a very solemn voice. Sasuke quickly picked him up and ran as fast as possible to the Hokage Tower. He did not even bother to wait for someone to open the door he just kicked them all down and ran to the room that Tsunade was having a meeting in. everyone there started to yell at Sasuke until she saw what was in his arms.

Tsunade quickly ran to him asking what happened. "Get him to the hospital right now I'm right behind you." They ran as fast as their legs would carry them across the roof tops across the village. They got Naruto into an OR room when they got there everyone rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. The nurses pushed Sasuke out of the door when he tried to go in but he did not move.

"Sasuke if you do not back out of that door right now there will be no time to same him" Tsunade screamed at him, but she held panic in her eyes. He reluctantly backed away from the door and slumped against the opposite wall. By this time everyone else has shown up at the hospital asking Sasuke what was going on.

"I don't know anything yet they just took him into surgery or something." They all just sat along the wall and stared at the door hoping for someone to come out and tell him that he was ok. Finally Tsunade came out about six hours later with a grave look on her face.

"He is alive and breathing but he is in a coma and I don't know when he will come out of it. But I do know that he is able to hear you if you talk to him. Hey, maybe one of you could bring him out of the coma but I just don't know. He could come out in a few days, weeks, or even months," she finally said.

Kakashi asked softly, "can we see him now?"

"Yes, just don't touch anything and only two at a time please."

The first ones to go in were Sasuke and Kakashi. They walked into the room and just stopped and looked at Naruto in shock. There were all kinds of tubes and things sticking out of his body. They just looked at each other and walked slowly up to Naruto, each took one of his hands.

"Naruto you need to wake up for us. You can't become Hokage if you are asleep now can you?" Sasuke started rambling. Kakashi's eyes started to water at what Sasuke was saying.

"He's right Naruto you have to wake up for us. How can you protect the village with us if you are not awake to do it?" Kakashi started blubbering. They did not get any reaction out of him. They just got down on their knees next to the bed and started talking to Naruto about just about anything.

Sakura came into the room about ten minutes later asking if she and Ino could sit with Naruto for a while. Kakashi nodded and he and Sasuke walked out of the room very slowly. Before they closed the door behind them they both took one last look back at the blond knucklehead that they both loved.

Every one of Naruto's friends came and saw him at least every day but the people who were there the most were none other than Sasuke and Kakashi. They would sit there beside the bed and just talk to him hoping he would suddenly wake up and ask why everyone was so sad. It has been a few weeks since Naruto went into a coma.

In Naruto's head

Am I dead yet? No, I can't be because I still feel pain, but I guess you feel pain in Hell. Then all of a sudden he starts to hear voices that sound like Kakashi and Sasuke but that can't be right they never talk to me it's always about them together. I have known that they were a couple since the Chunin Exams. I mean why would Kakashi only teach Sasuke and not me. No he had to pawn me off on someone else. But then again no one ever wanted me to begin with. All I hear from the villagers is 'monster, demon, evil child get out of our village, die' just repeated every day from everyone. Then his thought process became blank but not long after Naruto started to hear other people's voices.

"Come on Naruto, you need to wake up please. Please wake up I need you no, we all need you." It sounded kind of like Kakashi but why would he need me no one needs me. I'm just a tool for the Council. No I'm just a weapon that everyone despises.

"Please dobe, I need you to open your beautiful eyes and see me. I need to hear your angelic voice in my ears. I need you Naruto." Sasuke said with what it sounded like tears flowing off of his face.

In the real world

Sasuke clung to Naruto's hand tightly with both of his hands and sobbed. Kakashi just held onto his lover as he broke down.

"Naruto, please, please wake up" Sasuke sobbed.

In Naruto's head

Why is he crying I'm not worth crying over doesn't he know this by now? I'm just a monster that needs to die. There is nothing worth living for anymore. No one will love me anyway.

"Please Naruto, Sasuke and I both love you with all of our hearts and nothing will ever change that." Kakashi whispered into my head. What why would they love me. I struggled to open my eyes to look at their faces, to see if they were sincere, but my eyes felt heavy so I fought my way to get them open.

In the real world

"Why would you love me? I am nothing and nobody loves me so why would you?" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi jerked their heads up at the sound of Naruto's sweet voice even though it did crack a little bit. "We both love you because you are funny, kind, brave, and sexy beyond belief. But that is not what is the most important, what is important is the fact that you are our light into our dark depressing hearts. You are the light to our dark, the sun to our moon. You make us feel complete whenever we are together.


End file.
